The field of the invention is sporting goods and the invention relates more particularly to firearms and still more particularly to shotguns and rifles.
It is common for shotguns and rifles to be carried in a canvas or leather bag which maintains the firearm in a clean and safe environment. Such gun cases, however, are cumbersome to open for removal of a firearm or to replace a firearm therein. Thus, if the user wishes to practice with several different firearms, it is not convenient to remove one firearm while replacing another firearm. Also, in many locations the gun case can become soiled if placed on the ground.
The classic approach to such portable gun rack is to use a spike such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,878 where several guns can be supported on a rack which has been driven into the ground. Another such rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,969. Other portable gun racks are free-standing such as that shown in design U.S. Pat. No. 162,207 or utility U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,271. Tripod stands for golf bags are well known and such stands are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,114, 2,751,176, 4,620,682, 4,798,357 and 5,156,366. Such technology has never been applied to a portable gun rack.